Harsh Reality
by rawrpointoh
Summary: I thought of this as i read mortal instruments. Hikari Kouyama and Kiyoshi Nakamura have to work together to keep Hikari alive and well as she faces the harsh reality of life.


**This is my first story. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review! Thanks! Well here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You<strong>

_ I remember that day..._

_How could I forget? It was arguably the best day of my life..._

_Even if it did scare the shit out of me..._

Hikari was on her bed sitting on top of her black and purple bed spread as she hugged her knees, crying. Never did she think that just a question would annoy one of her parents that much. _Of course it would, _she thought. _What doesn't annoy them? _

She thought of what had happened...

_"Mom! Just _tell _me!" Hikari said, exasperated. All Hikari wanted to know was how her friend died, that was all. But, her mother refused to tell her. "No. It's stupid anyway. Why do you care?" Anger bubbled up in Hikari. How dare she, Hikari thought. She could think of many reasons why she cared, but that wasn't any of her mother's business. Her mother didn't even care, why bother telling her? She did, but only one thing, "Eddie did what you _couldn't! _And STILL can't!" Her mother was quick to respond, "Shut _up_ you selfish little bitch! Before Hikari could even begin to take in what her mother said, she said what was on her mind, "Make. Me." And her mother did. Grabbing the closest knife, she raised her fist up and her hand came down with force, and so did the knife. It hit Hikari's arm, near her shoulder. She let out a shriek of pain, but that was all. Then, she ran to her room._

But, that wasn't why she was crying. It was because he was gone. _Stop crying, _a voice said. Oh and how she wanted to, but there was too much pain to hide. She was doing well. With all this pain, crying was the least you could do.

_Just calm down, _she told herself. She wiped her eyes, knowing she would ruin her make-up. At the moment, she couldn't care less about her make up. She took a deep breath as she counted to ten. At ten, she held it until she counted to five. She let it go slowly. She felt slightly better. The tears had stopped, but the pain was still there.

She decided to go out. She turned to her window and opened it. _I need to visit you, Kiyoshi. You're the only person who can help me. _Without thinking about it twice she jumped out of her window and landed like a ninja. She smiled and thanked all the training she went through. She ran to Kiyoshu's house.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi was just sitting on his new brown couch, eating cereal, watching tv, and thinking about how great of an idea it was to get permission to move out of his parents house. It wasn't easy though. All that paperwork-<p>

A knock on the door intrupted his thoughts. He got up without hesitation and walked to the door, guessing who it could be at 5:30 P.M. Opening the door he saw who it was and guessed right, but was suprised to see that person in that condition.

There she was, crying her eyes out, hand on where her mother had hurt her. Hikari's arm was stinging for some reason, and Kiyoshi could see the emotional and physical pain in her big brown eyes. It broke his heart seeing the girl he regarded as a little sister like this.

"I need you, Kiyoshi", she said, her voice dripping in despair. She wiped her eyes. "I just-" she didn't continue, all she did was burst into tears.

Kiyoshi wrapped his arms around her and started to stroke her hair. "I'm hear for you", he whispered into her hair. He let go and looked at her. "Come in", he said in a sweet and caring tone. Hikari just looked up at him and nodded. She walked into the house, with Kiyoshi not too far behind.

When he closed the door, Hikari looked at him. His soft, short brown hair, his caring green eyes, his casual outfit of a black t-shirt with a very intriguing white patern and black jeans with matching slip on black vans. _Who knew this guy would turn out to be the nicest person I will ever meet? _

"What do you need, Hikari?" He said, his voice dripping with honey. _I'm worried about her, _he thought. _How could this girl be so sweet and so strong at the same time? She's like an angel. Why her? Why could this be happening to her? _"I need-" she started, on the verge of crying again. "I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! should i continue?<strong>


End file.
